totalannihilationfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:PlasmoidThunder
Welcome Welcome to the Wiki. I was surprised one for this game didn't exist already, so I went ahead and made one, it just a stub with zero content on it. A lot of unit pages were made for Kingdoms. List of units for Total Annihilation Kingdoms But no one ever got around to doing those for the original Total Annihilation. Both games were a lot of fun though. People still play the updated version on the Spring project. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 22:07, July 24, 2011 (UTC) You are now an administrator I made you an administrator since you are doing a lot of work here, and may need the added abilities. You also have the rollback option, which is helpful if any spambots ever come this way. Its the same as hitting undo, but if they have made several edits in a row, it undoes all of them. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 16:26, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Any bots to extra information? There are programs that extract the game data. Anyway to copy and paste that into a proper format? Or do you have to do everything by hand? [[User:Dream Focus |'Dream Focus']] 20:53, July 26, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean by that? The information I gather for the units is straight from TA itself, by looking at the build data (F1 on build pic), and using the unit in battle (to test fire rate, power, armor, etc.), or is that not what you meant? PlasmoidThunder 10:44, July 27, 2011 (UTC) :I meant instead of having to look at the stats and type them all in, could you just grab all the information at once. I believe other sites have done that in years long passed. I don't know how exactly to do that, otherwise I would've. Saves a lot of work if its possible. [[User:Dream Focus |'Dream Focus']] 21:30, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Are you saying that if say Wikipedia had information on every unit, that we'd just copy and paste all of that information onto one big page or something? Uh, I prefer to write things that I know as a fact are true; which come straight from the origin (wether it be a game or MUGEN Character or what-have-you). Besides all the sites I know of that have information on units use a strange measurement of velocity/acceleration/turn rate (they even have brake rate... how did they find that out?). They don't use the ones used in game (m/s, m/s/s, deg/s). Plus, I don't like using someone else's work... it's just who I am. PlasmoidThunder 09:02, July 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Other sites have used software I've seen listed here and there at times, that grabs all the unit names, and other stats, and allows them to display it on their webpages. And whether you get the numbers from there, or from copying them from the game itself, or the game manual, doesn't matter. [[User:Dream Focus |'Dream Focus']] 06:38, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I'll continue to add to this wiki in what way I do best! I know of certain software like HPI editor/viewer/packer which has all the files of the units (buildpics, 3DO models, etc.) , but I just stick to the official in-game info and Unituniverse for the buildpics. Speaking of in-game info, did you know that unlike the rest of the Kbots, the ARM Construction Kbot's name is spelt like "Construction KBot" in game? I guess even video game companies make errors sometimes :P PlasmoidThunder 10:37, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Commander You said "Please read through articles that you have copied and edit them so that they meet the stardards of this wiki and don't look like a complete copy." Check the date. I copied the full history of that article from Wikipedia on 18:19, 2009 November 25. I did this with all the articles I felt would be deleted since they don't meet the General Notability Guidelines and whatnot. Some of those articles have been deleted, but for whatever reason they didn't go through the category list and delete others. All history preserved so you can see who wrote what and when. [[User:Dream Focus |'Dream Focus']] 06:36, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it's just that it seemed a bit of a "Captain Obvious" that the Commander is from Total Annihilation as this wiki is about Total Annihilation, so I felt (Total Annihilation) after Commander was a bit...unnecessary. That's partially what I meant. Also just editing copied articles and putting them into your own words makes it look that whole lot better. Wait, now I'm starting to sound like your boss or something D: PlasmoidThunder 10:27, August 25, 2011 (UTC) To do list Might be easier to just put everything listed on the various unit pages between brackets, and anything not there, they see as red links. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 20:13, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Ah, I see you found the To-do list. Although there are currently only units on that page, that doesn't mean that's all that goes on there - I only put units up there, as I felt that they were necessary, and that I couldn't think of any unceated pages that could be created off the top of my head. Anyway, as I stated, Admins can add any uncreated page(s) that they feel need to be created (as normal users can't edit the page)...so you could add something. PlasmoidThunder 17:29, November 23, 2011 (UTC) readability Nice work. Some problems with the color scheme of things being readable though. Missions (TAK Main) has it where you can't see the "Name, Fight As, Fight Against, Type of Mission" part on the chart. Also, is there a different shade of blue that might be easier to read on a black background for all the wiki links? [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 21:27, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I didn't really notice at first, but now you meantion it, the hyperlinks are a bit hard to read. I think I'll change them to the colour of blue used in your signature. PlasmoidThunder 09:58, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Suggestion On pages like hovercraft instead of alphabetical order, perhaps we could list them according to function. Have the second list in the same order at this first, so people can easily see the equivalent the other side has. Maybe a simple chart for each group, unit name and function of unit(anti-air, hover tank, scout, builder, whatever). What do you think? [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 00:06, February 2, 2012 (UTC) I see what you're saying, but the lists on the unit type pages are just simple alphabetical lists which portray the name of the unit. A more detailed list on a seperate page could perhaps be more...sufficient? Alternatively, one could simply just go on a unit's page to see the alternative on the other fraction. Maybe a tech tree could work? PlasmoidThunder 12:20, February 2, 2012 (UTC) "Submerged Units" category MaxGold (talk) 19:20, July 28, 2012 (UTC) There seems to be a bit of confusion about the terms "Amphibious" and "Submerged", and I would like to have it cleared before making more edits. In my opinion, "Amphibious" should mean "able to move in both land and water terrain", as if it means "able to move in land and/or water terrain" then it would be pretty much everything except aircraft, wouldn't it? And even so, there's a difference between "submerged" and non-"submerged", one fine example should be the Pelican/Gimp pair. The Pelican is amphibious but not "submerged" and the enemy can clearly see it if they have radar and visual, whereas the Gimp is "submerged" and cannot be seen until it resurfaces or comes into sonar range. That's the reason I created the "Submerged" category. What are your thoughts? :I originally was removing the category, then realized the difference, and undid myself earlier today. I see that PlasmoidThunder went and delete it, I restoring it. Came here to explain. A lurker is submerged. Perhaps "underwater unit" would work better here. A unit can be an amphibious unit and an submerged/underwater unit. It can also be amphibious without being submerged, such as the hovercraft that can do land and sea. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 01:08, July 29, 2012 (UTC) :MaxGold (talk) 09:21, July 29, 2012 (UTC) I'm fine with whatever the category is called, just that it exists for the sake of differentiating between "able to function in land and/or water" and "function below water surface as opposed to above it", since there are units that can only fit one of these two bills. arm and core Shouldn't it say Arm or Core on the infoboxes? And perhaps decide on pages where both are listed which one goes first. Got it switching back and forth at times Radar Tower Geothermal Powerplant. Might confuse color blind people, since they aren't labeled and the order changes. Arm comes before Core in both order of the missions, and alphabetical order. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 15:49, August 13, 2012 (UTC) For one thing "CORE and ARM" sounds better than "ARM and CORE", and John Patrick Lowrie said "The CORE and the ARM have all be exhausted the resources of a galaxy in their struggle for domination". CORE is also formed first, as the ARM was formed from a group of rebels who did not like the CORE's way of thinking, after the CORE suggested about the patterning process. We're also a lazy bunch :P 16:34, August 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Whichever. I don't really care. Just making a suggestion. Figure since you play the Arm campaign first, and player one is default blue, that'd make sense. Anyway, the labeling thing for the infobox sound fine to you? Perhaps draw the symbol for each group on it next to their name. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 17:10, August 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Weird thing was, when I put the CORE template before the ARM one, the CORE infobox actually turned out ''after ''the ARM infobox in the page, and vice versa @@. For now I'll just go with PT's suggestion and swap back the infoboxes properly. Again sorry for being lazy :P ::MaxGold (talk) 18:21, August 13, 2012 (UTC) ::IS NOW CHANGED. DREAM FOCUS' SUGGESTION HAS GONE THROUGH. INFOBOXES HAVE RESPECTIVE SYMBOLS NOW. HAVE NICE DAY! :: 12:06, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Fellow member of TA-SECT, or some other form of appropriate title that should go here. I would come have come by to say hi if I had not already come by to say die...or some other form of poetry in that regard. As you can see (if your line of sight is permanent), I have joined this wiki, which is apparently your worst nightmare :3 DoomBowser (talk) 23:09, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Nope, not in the slightest. Welcome aboard, spanner ;3 23:14, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Formal request for admin status. Lel, Talk Pages. Anyway, seeing as you have recently acquired bureaucrat status, I am putting in a formal request for adminship so I can clean this place up a bit, as I'm hoping my admin work on the MUGEN Database and what I've done here speaks for itself. DoomBowser (talk) 16:05, March 12, 2016 (UTC) Lol, 'K. 16:29, March 12, 2016 (UTC) ARM and CORE navbox templates. The only things listed in these navboxes as of the time of me writing this are units (excluding the mines), I was contemplating adding missions as a separate section once articles have been made for them. Well, what do you think of them? The only thing that needs doing is changing the show/hide text to white and possible changing the link colour of the CORE template. DoomBowser (talk) 05:55, March 14, 2016 (UTC)